Le mariage
by Nortella
Summary: L'invitation la déstabilise, mais Vernon a dit non, alors ils n'iront pas. Pourquoi fissurer la muraille de ses faux-semblants? Il est trop tard pour essayer d'égaler Lily, elle n'est même pas Pétunia, juste Mme Dursley.


**Titre:** Le mariage

**Personnages/Couples:** Pétunia, Vernon, mention de Harry et de son mariage

**Rating: **G

**Nombre de mots:** ~800

**Disclaimer:** Rowling, comme toujours.

**Note: **J'ai la possibilité d'une séquelle, où Pétunia se rend effectivement au mariage, mais j'ignore si je vais la finir un jour. Devrais-je ?

**Note (bis)**: Oh, et le titre est désespérément laid. Si quelqu'un a une meilleure idée...

* * *

><p>Les mots sortaient difficilement de la bouche de Vernon, comme s'ils étaient aspirés de l'intérieur par sa colère :<p>

« Ne crois tout de même pas… les gens de son espèce… pas convenable… »

Pétunia prend une grande respiration en ramassant les assiettes vides sur la table. Le motif fleuri qui orne la vaisselle est abimé par les multiples coups de fourchette, souvenir de l'époque où le régime était de rigueur et où chaque miette avait sa valeur.

« Peut-être devrais-je acheter un nouvel ensemble », songe Pétunia.

Ses mains tremblent un peu. Elle lance sur un ton de conversation, comme on dit bonjour aux voisins le dimanche, comme si elle n'allait pas provoquer de drame :

« En fait, je pensais y aller.

-Tu… »

L'information semble prendre un moment à se rendre au cerveau de Vernon, le temps que sa femme pousse tous les os du poulet dans la même assiette.

« Mais, tu as _lu_ la lettre ? »

Le choc lui sortait les yeux de la tête. Son cou était couvert de plaques rouges. La voix de Pétunia ne tremble pas lorsqu'elle répond :

« Bien sûr que je l'ai lu. C'est une invitation.

–Au mariage de ce… de cet… »

Visiblement, Vernon n'arrivait pas à trouver le terme le moins élogieux pour parler de son neveu.

« De Harry, l'aide son épouse en s'éloignant dans la cuisine. Le fils de ma sœur. »

Les derniers mots sont appuyés par une étrange férocité que Pétunia croyait avoir perdue quelque part entre l'adolescence et son mariage.

Vernon la suit, le teint de plus en plus rouge. C'est toutefois sur un ton presque doucereux qu'il tente de convaincre sa femme :

« Qu'est-ce que tu irais faire avec ces gens, ma chérie ? Ils ne sont pas comme nous, tu le sais bien. On ne sait même pas ce que c'est, un mariage, pour eux ! Peut-être qu'ils… qu'ils… »

À nouveau, les mots lui manquent pour définir l'image d'horreur et de débauche que Pétunia devine dans ses yeux. Elle tourne le robinet d'eau chaude et commence à empiler les assiettes sales dans le lavabo. Le mariage de Lily lui revient en mémoire : la pluie de lys blancs qui tombent du plafond, l'orchestre enchanté qui ne fausse jamais, le sourire de son père qui accompagne Lily le long de l'allée, le mouchoir de dentelle avec lequel sa mère s'essuie les yeux, le gâteau immense. Évidement, sur le chemin du retour, ils s'étaient moqués, avaient tourné la splendeur en ridicule. Oh ! comme ils l'avaient critiqué, ce mariage, trop de gens, la nourriture immangeable, la décoration de mauvais goût. Comment Vernon avait-il pu oublier ? Mais l'on occulte si facilement, ce que l'on ne veut pas voir.

« Moi-même, songe Pétunia, j'ai presque cru être enfant unique pendant des années. »

Elle réalise que Vernon discute encore :

« …et s'ils t'enlevaient ? Si tout ça n'était qu'une sordide machination pour te voler ton identité ? On a essayé, mais ce gamin, c'est de la mauvaise graine, je l'ai toujours dit, alors qui sait ce qu'il te fera ! On l'a recueilli, on l'a élevé, nourri, habillé, mais ce garçon est tellement ingrat qu'il nous reproche sans doute quelque chose. Et s'il voulait se venger ?

J'irai à ce mariage, Vernon. Que tu le veuilles ou non. »

Est-ce vraiment sa voix qui sonne aussi ferme ? Est-ce vraiment elle qui s'oppose à son mari ? Ce n'est pas possible. Pourtant, elle sent comme un cri qui s'élève dans sa poitrine, un cri que la société et que les obligations avaient tu depuis tellement longtemps qu'elle avait oublié qu'il pouvait exister. Et l'émerveillement de sentir ce cri gonfler en elle lui fait un peu tourner la tête. Juste un peu, juste pour mettre la main sur le comptoir un instant et laisser l'éclat d'un sourire se cacher dans l'ombre.

Derrière elle, Vernon hurle maintenant. Il la défend, lui ordonne, l'oblige, ne la laissera pas, non, jamais !

Elle n'entend pas sa rage.

Elle écoute le bruit de la fureur qui monte en elle, se concentre sur la sensation qui lui oppresse la poitrine. La voilà, cette révolte qui dort depuis trop longtemps. La révolte de celle qui se tait, de celle qui laisse son mari réfléchir pour elle, de celle qui se penche vers son fils et dit : « Seulement si ton père est d'accord. »

Le lavabo est rempli, elle ferme l'entrée d'eau, puis glisse ses mains dans ses gants de caoutchouc roses.

« Eh bien tu iras toute seule à ton mariage de timbrés ! » conclut Vernon.

Elle n'a pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que son visage est plus violet que cerise. Ça fait plus de vingt ans qu'elle regarde ce visage se mettre en colère en approuvant docilement.


End file.
